


Moonbeam’s Lightning

by Reiss_Godspell



Category: Guns Girl - School Dayz, 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, GGZ’s setting, Hints of others - Freeform, No beta we die like whales rolling for full Benares, Spoiler for GGZ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiss_Godspell/pseuds/Reiss_Godspell
Summary: My entry for KiaMei’s week. Warning: Some of the works are of GGZ’s setting, please don’t be confused with Hi3rd’s setting.
Relationships: Kiana Kaslana/Raiden Mei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Moonbeam’s Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the time before chapter 8 in the game. One of my older works translated to English. Warning: this was written before the release of chapter 8 so all the details in the short were just my imagination lol. 
> 
> Mei’s thoughts at the battle at Destiny’s HQ.

  
Emotions were such strange things. Perhaps, Mei had never been able to understand fully them.

She had imagined this scene for thousands of times. Sometimes, it came to the conclusion with a happy ending, everyone could finally be with each others. However, there were times, all ended in pain and frightening grief.

Yet, when she had to face it, Mei became numb and empty. Because this thing, this situation, this ‘ _Kiana_ ’... was completely wrong. Kiana... She... turned into a Herrscher??

Her Kiana, the girl with that white hair, sky blue eyes and that beautiful smile on her lips, who used her sweet voice to call her ‘ _Mei_ - _senpai_ ’...

The person possessed those emotionless golden eyes... really was her Kiana??

“Look like K423 is not a worthless experiment, right?” The archbishop laughed, stating words full of sarcasm.

Gritting her teeth, she tuned out his remarks, eyes still glued to the other girl’s figure.

"Kiana..."

"..."

“Don’t be scared... This time, i will be the one to save you...”

Mei didn’t understand why she used the word ‘this time’. She only knew; the view of a Kiana floating in the sky, eyes changing to a color of gold, was so familiar... Familiar enough to make her hands tremble, her heart beat so painfully and her tears overflow...

It felt just like ‘ _destiny_ ’...

People said, the memories of the mind could disappear, but the memories of the body always stayed.

She and that person were on different sides, face to face.

Maybe... the girl would lift her hands and crush her neck. Maybe... she would lose her life right here.

Mei wasn’t afraid, she had never been.

"Kiana..."

“It seems like I haven’t said this thing to you, have I?”

Raising her weapon, lightning sparkled on the blade, lightening a corner of her face.

“I have a feeling. If I don’t tell you now, I would regret my doing for a whole life.”

The girl still remained silent to look at Mei.

“I love you, Kiana. I love you very much.” 

Tears began to fall. Who did Mei cry for anyway, her beloved or herself?

“So...”

She moved towards her love. 

_‘So please wake up and return to me’ was what she hadn’t said._

—

“Ah. What a romantic story. The Knight has turned into a beast, and The Princess takes up her sword now to save Her Knight from that evil curse.”   
  


Otto Apocalypse smirked.

“However, a happy ending is an uncertain thing. Who knows right? Like... how The Princess can fail her task and become the executioner of her only love.” 


End file.
